US patent application US 2013/0242317 A1 (Leavitt et al.) discloses a method for calibrating a print head for use in an additive manufacturing system. The method comprises positioning the print head over a calibration target, where the calibration target has a top surface with a plurality of edges. The method further comprises moving a tip of the print head to identify coordinate locations of the edges, and setting a calibration parameter for the print head. In an embodiment, a linear encoder may be utilized to monitor elevation changes of the print head relative to a head carriage when the print head drops of the top surface of the calibration target.